Colbert Nation/Forum Mujahideen
The ColbertNation "Forum Mujahideen" were founded by user SoCal, by chance, while making a point to the infamous (for lack of a more derogatory term) GeraldRFord and his belief that all Muslims were out to get him by the off hand creation of a militant avatar and the caption "Commin' for you Ger!". Since then, the ranks have swelled to include such members as Dexter_Sinister, InfoLandsknecht, Eaglebear, Papa Bear, Gynvan, Derrik "The Icelander", AhhDiddums, and thedanman344. Origin thedanman344: "For some reason I don't "get" the whole "put militants as our avatars" thing. Is it some inside thing?" Dexter_Sinister: "There's not much to get about it. It started with socal, and now I'd say the avatars more or less represent the group of the most politically malcontent posters here." '' '''SoCal': "And I just did it as a reaction to Ger thinking all Muslims came equipped with a bomb and were out to get him for his "freedoms." ''The first one had "Commin' for you Ger!" captioned across the top. It started a chain reaction that Dex explained above. We now make up the Forum Mujahideen, terrorizing ignorance wherever it pops up. ''"Allahu Akbar!" Philosophy Simply put, there comes a point in the life of every nation where armed resistance on behalf of its people becomes the intuitively obvious choice. The Forum Mujahideen are simply here to reacquaint Americans with this concept. It would also be fair to say that in addition to being malcontents of our corrupted two party system, the Forum Mujahideen also consider themselves as "it-getters" of Islam, as it were. While Papa Bear may be the only nominal Muslim among the ranks, all of the Mujahideen share the same core ideals of reverence and respect towards Islam, and support of sovereignty in the Arab world, ideals which happen to drive neocons thirsty for Muslim blood such as Ger off the wall. And admittedly yes, the mysterious and eccentric fashion sense of Islamic militants has inspired the avatars of the Forum Mujahideen. Gallery Under construction: avatar collection to be assembled here. Image:Infomuj.jpg|InfoLandsknecht Image:MujahadeenAfghan.jpg|InfoLandsknecht Image:HamasParade.jpg|InfoLandsknecht Image:Mujahideenww2.gif|Three Amigos, predecessors to the Mujahideen Image:Ebmuj2.gif|Eaglebear Image:Insurgent6a.jpg|Dex Image:Dexmuj.jpg|Dex Image:Insurgent5a.jpg|SoCal Image:Insurgent8a.jpg|SoCal Image:Insurgent10a.jpg|SoCal Image:Insurgent9a.jpg|SoCal Image:Papamuj.jpg|Papa Bear Image:141713757045e4bfc2a5572.jpg|Dex Image:AmbassZaeef1.jpg|Dex, during brief detention at Bagram AFB Image:Mujahideen_alfalluja301.jpg|Dex Image:Mujahideen_alfalluja23.jpg|Dex Image:197619122545cd11471e6c3.jpg|Derrick Image:Muj.jpg|Gynvan Forum Mujahideen Mission Statement The Forum Mujahideen have but one goal, as mentioned briefly above, to terrorize ignorance wherever it pops up. Too often children are being brought up lacking the ability to think critically and for themselves, instead relying on the options of their friends, parents, and favorite cable news chanel. The problem this presents is a serious one. An entire generation is growing up in a post 9/11 world and being inundated relentlessly with antiIslamic and prowar propaganda. We feel that this is done at the detriment of our society and should not be tolerated. In lieu of that, when such an example presents itself we band together in an attempt to educate the wayward fool and dispel some of his/her tightly held, ignorance based, beliefs. Examples of Targets: *"All Muslims are bad, as it is a religion based on violence." *"The answer to the War on Terror is to kill all the terrorists." *"Nothing bad was ever done in the name of Christianity." *"ReligionOfPeace.com is a credible website." *"There is no justification for terrorism." *"We did not bring 9/11 upon ourselves." *"There is a military solution that can end the War on Terror." Friends to the Mujahideen *"Outside the box" thinking *Freedom *Assault weapons (words people have to look up) *People who have actually read the Qur'an before commenting on it's contents *People who have studied Middle Eastern history before commenting on the regional geopolitics *People who have experience in the Arab community before commenting on the culture Enemies of the Mujahideen *Ignorant children, overweight sheltered 14 year old Canadian neocon talking point parrots in particular *New members who join the Nation with a, "Our country is so fucked up..." post as if they stumbled onto a secret *Repression of independent thought *ProDeath Propaganda *Haliburton/KBR *Fundamentalists *Pork *Admins who don't do anything, i.e. Avery Recent Fatwas *boondoggle is without hope *bqman is ready for departure *Aristotle is an idiot and is to be corrected on sight. *Anti-Salazaar mission "Operation: Trash Day" was a success. *Perry Logan uses a swiss cheese semblance of logic and should be educated on sight. *Vec broke his word, restart project V *Otterfiend had a major flip out over not becoming a member, but still will fly a muj avatar to declare his support Category:Not Terrorists Departments Muj Intelligence Services is the world wide net of agents in charge of all the Forum Mujahideens intelligence and counter-intelligence needs. Not all members belonging to MIS are officially on the Muj roster, yet all agents report directly to the Muj Council. Unbeknownst to many, the MIS is responsible for numerous regime changes and revolutions throughout history. The pentagonal badge seen here is only worn by MIS agents working in field offices or working directly with the general populous. Undercover agents have no uniforms or badge, as they do not exist. Muj International is a network of Muj soldiers, workers and contractors located globally. Often, the Forum Mujahideen must leave the bounds of its glorious and beloved homeland: the Colboard and venture into foreign and queer distant lands around the entire internets. When dealing in international affairs, Muj soldiers and contractors can be identified by their silver crested Muj International badges. Mujahideen Armed Forces is the backbone of the Muj infrastructure, the fighting men and men of the glorious Forum Mujahideen. Only the best of the best leave supporting roles to become Muj foot soldiers. With boots on the ground and AKs in hand, the Muj Armed Forces are responsible for numerous victories over the swine eating oppressors of the colboard and many a distant land. Hailing from all corners of the tubes, Muj Armed Forces are the best trained, and equipped elite fighting force in the internets. Although specializing in urban combat, the MAF have won many victories on the burning deserts of Political Discussion and the barren waste lands of Conspiracy Theory. The militant supporters of the righteous Muj cause that take up arms in defense of their homeland with little or no funding and support from the Mujahideen are known as Muj Partisans. Many members of the Colbert Nation gladly take up arms and deny the troll hordes entrance to the holy land of the Colboard. While sometimes trained or supported by the Muj directly, most partisans are homegrown heroes who have been inspired by the glorious Muj to defend their homeland when the Muj is embattled elsewhere.